Celeste Bischoff
'Early Life' Growing up, Celeste had always watched wrestling since it was the only thing that was on the television, and wanted to become one, and started training when she was in highschool. While Training she always had people tell her that she could be the next Chyna due to her muscle size. 'Wrestling Career' On the February 9, 2012 edition of Impact Wrestling, Celeste went out to the ring with her best friend Kassandra Jones and Sting. When Sting made the tag team match with him and James Storm verses Bobby Roode and Bully Ray, Kassandra made Celeste and herself the special enforcers for the match. Later that night, both Celeste and Kassandra accompanied AJ Styles rinside during his match against Christopher Daniels, keeping Kazarian, Makayla Bernier and Blair Covell at bay. After the match, which AJ lost, Kassandra made it her and Celeste verse Blair and Makayla for later that night. Celeste also appeared in a backstage segment with Garrett Bischoff, Kassandra, Sting and Hulk Hogan where Celeste gave Garrett a quick kiss and left with him where Kassandra stayed with Sting and Hogan. Later that night, Celeste and Kassandra defeated Blair and Makayla. Later that night she accompained both Garrett and Hogan to the ring darning their promo and when Eric and Gunner came out to the ring and they started fighting she actually body slammed Eric and actually helped out Garrett from being double teamed by Gunner and Eric and cheered when Garrett punched her own dad and cheered them both on. Backstage she told Garrett that she would have his back as well. At Against All Odds Celeste was the manager for both Garrett's match and Kassandra's match which they both lost. Before Kassandra's match Celeste heard Blair and Makayla talk and she heard Makayla not wanting to do Blair's bidding anymore and heard Blair tell her that she'll have no problem telling everyone the 'Real' reason she 'left' the WWE if she stops doing what she said. After Garrett's match Celeste told Hogan that he better not Betray Garrett or else then she walked away. On the February 23rd Edition of Impact Wrestling Celeste appeared alongside Garrett while he was talking to the cameras. When Hogan came up and asked him to quit Celeste told him that he's not going to quit and that she'll be by his side no matter what. Celeste also accompained Kassandra to the ring darning her TV title match with AJ Styles but was in both of their corners. Darning the match she was attacked by Makayla and Blair while Daniels and Kazarian dealt with AJ and Kassandra. On The March 1st edition of Impact Wrestling Celeste appeared in a backstage segment with Kassandra, Alison Hardy and Alison's close friend and new assistant Daniella Martin. Celeste also teamed up with Kassandra to take on Blair and Makayla in a tornado tag team match which they lost after Makayla used Brass Knuckles to knockout Kassandra. 'Personal Life' Celeste was an only child growing up. She is close friends with Kassandra. It was Kassandra who had introduced Celeste to Garrett Bischoff, in which the two hit it off perfectly. They'd gotten married on January 14, 2011. Sibling(s): Montanna Bischoff (Sister In Law), Ellen Bischoff (Sister In Law) Family Member(s): Eric Bischoff (Father In Law), Loree Bischoff (Mother In Law) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Flying Inverted DDT (Inverted DDT off the top rope) *Hurricarana off the top rope 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Kassandra Borden *AJ Styles *Garrett Bischoff 'Manager(s)' *Kassandra Borden 'Entrance Music' *Move Your Body by My Darkest Days (Singles Theme 1) *The Game by Alyssa Reid (Feat. JDiggz) (Singles Theme 2) *Kiss It Goodbye by Nickelback (Used when teaming with or going out with Kassandra) 'Twitter Account' Celeste's Twitter account is @CelesteBischoff. She mostly uses for updates and talking to her friends and fans Category:Wrestling OC's